Hikari ochiru Soul Storm
Hikari ochiru Soul Storm (offically named as Hikari ochiru Soul Storm) is a polished version of Hikari ochiru and it will include a new story and it combines the previous series into one along with new story material and new characters that Andre and Denvor meet that never originally appeared within the original series. Basic's for Soul Storm The two worlds Earth: AKA The planet Earth is the home to many living things and is the only known planet in it's galaxy to have living life forms. Ardolis: Planet Ardolis is a planet equivelant to Earth, it is a planet located in a parallel universe right next to Earth's. Though the two planets exist side by side they never intersect.. Other "worlds" In a different part of the galaxy, far away from Earth or Ardolis, are other planets that are adressed as "worlds". The worlds are based on some of the many anime universes that will appear such as Naruto, Mai Hime and so on and so fourth, these worlds by view from each other are seen simpily as stars. Assist characters Assist characters are characters that are able to travel outside of their own world and travel to other worlds. Unlike other characters they are aware of other worlds. Support characters A support character is a character that briefly appears similar to the D link in Birth by sleep, however this action will most likely only appear during a massive fight. D-link AKA the dimmension link(originally appearing in Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep used for a substitue for summon). In Hikari ochiru it is used as transportation for travelling between worlds. This is only used to travel between Earth and Ardolis. Ardolis and Earth's connection Earth and Ardolis not only exist side by side they also support each other. Anything that is changed or heavily damaged in Ardolis will effect Earth in a way. Impact on the future series Soul Storm may affect the future series such as altering Hikari ochiru II storyline or cause events in memories of a nobody to never happen therefore changing the story. PACT A pact is the partnership between two people(mainly between the characters Andre & Denvor meet) during Hikari ochiru. These act similar to summons in Kingdom Hearts and the support drive in Naruto Ultimate ninja storm 2 but not quite in the same way since, a PACT could be considered a personal summon. To form a PACT the user must have a close bond with the host(for example Andre must be close to Sasuke in order to form a PACT but since he isn't it won't work but since he is close to Naruto it can form and when he needs to Andre can ask for Naruto's assistance when he needs it) and can dismiss him when necessary. ARC Liberate the worlds ARC This is the first ARC in the series with remastered scenes and more background to Andre and Denvor's fictional parential background. It details the two of their childhood. they learn how to control as well as learning about the other "worlds" and their job to ensure all world's including there own(Planet Earth) is safe from harm and that the natural order in all world's are as they should be. Unknown 2011 ARC There is a upcoming ARC that will be released early 2011. The story so far is unknown but it is said to involve many things such as the chaos emeralds, a massive crisis that effects Ardolis and Earth, the new reformed Z fighters and more. Andre also meets and befriends new characters that appear; Leina and Tomoe. Anime and video games that will appear *Kingdom Hearts *Ikki Tousen *Bleach *Naruto *Mai Hime *Darker than black *Metroid *WitchBlade Changes from the original story *The beginning of the series opens up with the story that Kairi's grandmother told her when she was younger. As well as showing Ardolis almost being swallowed by darkness but was stopped when the newborn children were born relating to the Kairi's grandmother story. *Ryoku, Amayo and Maki were given more screen time and background. *The name of the world opposite Earth has changed it's name from Element world to Ardolis. *Amayo survived the black hole attack and was sent to Earth with her newborn instead of sacrificing herself and sending him to Earth entrusting him with a bright future. *Ryoku "sacrifices" himself instead of Amayo. *The name for ones inner darkness has changed from Sealed darkness to Awakening. *Later in the story Andre and Denvor meets Sonic and Shadow. *Midori, Haru and Nao appear earlier than their original debut. *Although she was yet to make her Hikari ochiru debut, Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII will offically make her appearance in Hikari ochiru Soul Storm(it is unknown if anyone else from F.F XIII will appear alongside her).